Romance de Hielo y Fuego
by Tsuki Yagami
Summary: Kula Diamond es una estudiante de preparatoria casi común como las otras, ella conoce a un joven el cual le cambia la vida por completo, ¿Que pasara cuando descubran los secretos que esconde cada uno de estos? ¿Sera un cambio para bien o para mal? -Fanfic resubido por problemas con la pagina e.e-
1. Introducción

Bueno, antes de comenzar es necesario hacer el típico comentario de "los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen blah, blah, blah", si lo se, es fastidioso de vez en cuando e.e pero igual siempre se pone así que, mneh, no me pertenecen, son de la saga de juegos de "The King of Fighters", pertenecientes a la compañía de "SNK Playmore". y sin mas, vamos a comenzar, espero que disfruten de este fic de una novata e.e

Introducción.

Desde épocas antiguas, las criaturas del inframundo, los humanos y los seres del espacio, conocidos como androides, han estado en guerra. Pero con el paso del tiempo la guerra se detuvo, pero no hubo alianza alguna que la detuviera. Durante años, varios seres del inframundo y del espacio han estado viviendo en la tierra fingiendo ser personas normales. Incluso algunos han tratado de realizar una alianza con sus rivales del pasado, pero al final resulta un intento fallido ya que no se logran identificar de alguna forma. En el espacio, los androides intentan realizar alianza con los demonios del inframundo, debido a que esta raza podría ayudarlos en tiempos de guerras del futuro.

En una nave que estaba algo distante de la Tierra habitaba una de las tantas parejas que posiblemente concebían un hijo y se iban al planeta Tierra a vivir y tratar de realizar dicha alianza pero habían ocasiones en la que regresaba el hijo solo. La pareja inicial de esta historia no eran de los pocos que lograban concebir a un bebe, y como mucho, tenían que recurrir a la adopción para tratar de conseguir su objetivo inicial.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos aquí?- pregunto una mujer de gran altura y cabello oscuro.

-Como sabes, la mayoría de los androides no se pueden reproducir, y desgraciadamente, yo soy uno de esos androides- comento el hombre que iba junto a ella- y recuerdo con mucha claridad que tu dijiste que querías tener un bebe, así que pensé que sería una buena idea que adoptáramos a uno y nos fuéramos a la tierra.

-¿Enserio? ¿Adoptaremos uno?- respondió con entusiasmo.

-Claro, es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿Qué te parece si tu escoges al que adoptaremos?

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise una hija, así que, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

La pareja se dirigen a una zona donde los niños que terminaban sin padres eran enviados, y por lo general, un grupo de mujeres y pocos hombres eran los que mantenían en pie el lugar.

-Hola, ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?- se acerco una mujer con traje a la pareja.

-Oh, bueno, mi esposa y yo no podemos concebir, así que hemos decido adoptar a... una niña.

-Por supuesto, ¿Buscan alguna de una edad exacta?

-Oh bueno- respondió la mujer- lo que realmente queremos es a una bebe.

-Claro, síganme por favor- respondió la dama mientras comenzaba a guiarlos por un pasillo- en esta zona tenemos a los... ahem, recién nacidos. Siéntanse libres de entrar y mirarlos, traeré los papeles de la adopción.

La mujer se retiro y la pareja comenzó a mirar a los bebes que estaban acostados en pequeñas cunas, algunos lloraba, otros se encontraban entre sollozos, pero eran demasiado pocos los niños que estuvieran tranquilos. Al final de la décima alineación de cunas, la mujer pudo observar a una pequeña niña que jugaba con un pequeño peluche de aspecto robótico, a la niña apenas le comenzaba a crecer el cabello, un lindo cabello de color azul claro(tipo cielo de la tierra), su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos eran de un color carmesí profundo. La mujer se acerco con tranquilidad a la pequeña niña y en cuanto la pequeña miro que la mujer se acercaba a ella comenzó a sonreír con mucho entusiasmo, cuando llego hasta donde estaba la pequeña, noto que tenia brazos mecánicos, no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que la mayoría de los androides tenían por lo menos alguna parte de su cuerpo algo mecánico, y muy pocos eran los que no estaban con ese algo mecánico

.

-Es esta- dijo la mujer al estar frente a la niña.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño?- respondió el marido que estaba distraído mirando a la sala donde se encontraban los niños más grandes.

-Es esta, la niña que adoptaremos.

-Oh, veo que escogieron a una- comento la enfermera al entrar.

-Si- respondió la mujer que estuvo tan impaciente y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Bien, estos son los formatos que tienen que llenar- la enfermera le dio unos papeles a la pareja- por favor, asegúrense de que todo este escrito con letra entendible y en mayúscula.

-Un nombre... pensé que los niños llegaban con todo y nombre- comento el hombre con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que no- le respondió su mujer- nosotros tenemos que escogerle un nombre.

-¿Y ya pensaste en uno?

-Por supuesto, su nombre será, Kula.

-¿Kula Diamond? Suena bien... creo.

-Si gustan, pueden acompañarme para llenar los papeles en la oficina.

-Oh, claro- respondieron al unisonó.

-Te veré más tarde, mi pequeña Kula- la mujer estuvo a punto de regresar a la niña a su cuna cuando la enfermera la detuvo.

-Ah, será mejor que la llevemos con nosotros, al inicio, cuando una pareja venia a adoptar a un bebe, dejaban de nuevo al niño a la cuna, hubieron muchos problemas ya que al regresar por el bebe resultaba que otra pareja se había llevado al bebe. Así que ahora solicitamos que en cuanto escojan al bebe lo tengan con ellos para evitar ese tipo problemas.

-Oh, está bien- la mujer volvió a acercar a la niña a su cuerpo y la abrazo con mucho cariño.

La pareja termino de llenar los papeles y los tres fueron enviados a la Tierra para que todos vivieran en paz e intentar una posible alianza. La familia fue enviada a una de las islas más grandes de la Tierra, a Japón, justo en una pequeña ciudad que tenía todo lo necesario para ellos, conocida como Southtown.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Estoy segura que se estarán preguntando cosas como "¿Por qué esa Kula tiene el cabello color azul cielo?", bueno, esto es porque pienso que Kula se ve mas linda con el cabello azulado que rubio xD y por lo tanto escogí que tuviera el cabello de ese color, pero igual les recuerdo que esto es solo un fic del juego xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo... que es solo la introducción, asi que les digo que lo próximo si sera el primer capítulo, espero sus comentarios sobre esta primera parte y les deseo un bonito día. Bye-bye ❤ ❤ ❤


	2. Capítulo 1 Welcome To The Universe

**Capítulo 1.** ** _Welcome to the Universe_**

 **18 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Ya me voy mama- dijo una joven de cabello azul cielo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, con un tupé en corte recto que llegaba arriba de sus ojos, y unos ojos color rubí intenso, vistiendo un uniforme de preparatoria, la falda color blanco y un saco de color rojo, con franjas color dorado.

-Espera Kula, aun no has tomado tu almuerzo- la madre alcanzo a su hija antes de que esta saliera de su casa.

-Oh, es cierto- la joven se dirige a donde su madre y tomo una cartera de color morado oscuro.

-Y toma esto- la madre le da un saco de color rojo con los extremos afelpados de color blanco como un detalle de afecto- está haciendo mucho frio afuera, y cómo vas a irte a toda velocidad, de eso estoy segura, tienes que abrigarte bien.

-Gracias mama, es muy lindo- la joven se puso unos zapatos de patinaje, con una navaja totalmente afilada- ya me voy, o sino llegare tarde a la escuela.

La joven se despidió de su madre y salió con tranquilidad, al doblar en la primera esquina, volteo para verificar que su madre no estaba detrás de ella, y así era, estaba tan sola en esa zona que ni siquiera un mosca la seguiría, si es que habían moscas vivas.

-¡AMO EL INVIERNO CON SUS DÍAS NEVADOS!- comento Kula con un gran entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que daba un salto y comenzaba a bajar una colina a una gran velocidad.

Era algo bueno que descendiera por una zona totalmente para peatones, así que no había ningún problema por descender a gran velocidad, más porque la gente era fácil de esquivar y no había automóviles que pudieran aplastarla. Kula bajaba a una gran velocidad, ya que realmente no le importaba debido a que era un mal clima como para que alguien saliera de su casa, a no ser de que justo al pasar alguna esquina saliera alguien y se terminara estrellando contra ese alguien. Para su mala suerte, así fue.

Un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo iba doblando en la esquina para tomar rumbo hacia la escuela por el camino más rápido y corto, justamente era por la misma colina por la que Kula estaba bajando. Ninguno de los dos se imagino que fueran a encontrarse, y mucho menos de la forma en la que lo hicieron. Kula iba a una gran velocidad que fue técnicamente imposible detenerse a tiempo para no estrellarse contra aquel muchacho. El impacto fue tan repentino que ambos cayeron al suelo, Kula termino quedando encima del muchacho contra el que se impacto y este quedo casi inconsciente.

-¡Ah!- obviamente fue la primera reacción de ambos al caer al suelo.

-¡Ay no! Lo siento mucho- comenta Kula tratando de disculparse- nunca me imagine que fueras a aparecer.

-Eso me dolió- comento el joven tratando de levantarse, un intento fallido debido a que Kula estaba sobre el- saliste de la nada y a una gran velocidad, ¿En qué pensabas al estar bajando a esa velocidad? Por aquí camina la gente, no va- hace una repentina pausa al mirar los patines de hielo que la joven estaba usando en ese momento- patinando.

-Bueno- Kula se levanto- pensé que no había gente caminando por esta parte debido a que está nevando- Kula levanta la mirada y le estrecha la mano al joven para tratar de ayudarlo a que se incorporara- así que no me importo bajar así, en serio lo lamento mucho.

-Bueno, al menos te disculpas- el tomo su mano y se incorporo rápidamente- sería malo que dijeras que fue totalmente mi culpa.

-Pues fue culpa mía ya que no imagine que alguien saldría de su casa por el…- Kula se detuvo en cuanto noto que el chico estaba utilizando el uniforme de la universidad que estaba por el mismo camino de la preparatoria a la que ella asiste- bueno, realmente no me imagine que un universitario viviera por aquí.

-Ahora ves que si lo hay- se cruza de brazos.

-Bien- Kula se quito la base de los patines de hielo- al menos no iré sola a la escuela hoy.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ah! No hay problema que vaya contigo hasta que tú llegues a la universidad, ¿O sí?

-Pues… no realmente.

-Entonces, deberíamos de proseguir.

-Es interesante que alguien esté utilizando la base de patines de hielo en sus zapatos.

-Créeme, seré la única persona que veas que haga eso- ambos retomaron su camino a las escuelas- soy Kula por cierto.

-Yo soy Iori- le regreso la formalidad.

-Así que ¿Estás en tu último año de la universidad?- pregunto para comenzar una conversación normal tras semejante encuentro.

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- sintió un poco de incomodidad ante la certeza de la chica.

-Bueno, pues como ya lo sabes, la universidad tiene una duración de cuatro años de estudio- comenzó a parlotear- y para cada año, las franjas del uniforme tienen un color diferente, el primer año es blanco, el segundo es verde, el tercero es dorado como la preparatoria y el cuarto año es de color rojo, y tu estas utilizando el uniforme con franjas rojas, así que lo supuse.

-¿Y cómo sabes… todo eso?- la miro con seriedad.

-Bueno, es que conozco a una persona que va en la misma universidad que tu y me explico lo de los uniformes.

-Oh, claro… Como no lo imagine- hizo una pausa y luego volvió a mirarla- ¿Tu estas en la preparatoria que está más abajo, verdad?- le pregunto en un tono que parecía que realmente no estuviese interesado, pero así era realmente su tono de voz.

-Así es- respondió con confusión por el tono de voz del chico.

-Estuve en esa preparatoria, lo más horrible de ese lugar son las clases de deportes.

-Claro, es lo que todos pensamos al entrar a esa escuela.

-¿En qué grado estas?

-Es mi último año- Kula respondió y comenzó a hacer preguntas para que el recorrido no fuera silencioso e incomodo para ninguno de los dos-… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Bueno, cumplí 22 hace un tiempo.

-Hum, cuatro años de diferencia- dijo con un tono algo bajo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto al no escuchar lo que ella había comentado.

-Ah… no… nada. Es solo que estaba pensando en que me llevas cuatro años de diferencia.

-¿Entonces… tienes 18 años?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué no se supone que ya debiste empezar la universidad?

-Ah… sí- se detuvo por un momento y puso su mano sobre su nuca- es solo que mi madre estuvo teniendo muchos intercambios de trabajo por todo el país en menos de un año y eso ocasiono que perdiera un año entero de estudios.

-Auch- se detuvo ante la respuesta de la joven- es horrible perder un año de escuela, no me ha pasado a mí, pero no quisiera que me pasara, me imagino lo difícil que es pasar por eso.

-Sí lo es… y demasiado- ambos prosiguieron con el recorrido.

Hubo un momento de silencio a partir de ese momento, parecía como si cada uno fuera por su cuenta y no se hubieran "topado" en el camino, así fue hasta que llegaron a la universidad.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo- comento mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Está bien, creo que nos veremos luego- comento mientras volvía a ponerse las plataformas con navajas en la planta de sus zapatos.

-¿Enserio vas a ir con esas cosas otra vez? Vas a terminar matando a alguien.

-Pues no te mate a ti, así que dudo mucho que vaya a pasar.

-Sonara un poco… Ammm… extraño o comprometedor lo que te preguntare pero- sacudió un poco su cabeza y luego la miro fijamente a los ojos- ¿Harás algo después de clases?

-No, no que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría conocerte… mejor- respondió con seriedad- ¿Te molesta si paso por ti a tu escuela?

-No, para nada- un leve rubor se hizo presente en ella.

-¿A qué hora saldrás?

-Saldré hasta las 2 en punto, si quieres entra a buscarme al gimnasio… si es que te dejan pasar, estaré en la clase de deporte- su expresión mostró repulsión al solo pensar en la materia y se borro por completo el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde- le guiña un ojo y se dirige al interior de su escuela.

-Adiós- responde a tiempo para que este le escuchara y le hiciera un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Kula se quedo un momento parada en la entrada de la universidad analizando en que tal vez, ese muchacho que conoció unos minutos atrás, posiblemente le acababa de pedir una cita, y en tan solo pensar en dicha palabra, un rubor encendió sus mejillas de porcelana y ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso y poder continuar con su recorrido. Kula comenzó a descender con tranquilidad, hasta que la fuerza de la gravedad hizo que comenzara a ir a la misma velocidad con la que baja cuando apenas salió de su casa, justo enfrente de ella pasaba una chica que tenía casi el mismo corte de cabello que Kula, la diferencia era el color y el largo, el color de cabello de esa chica era morado oscuro y le llegaba a media espalda. Kula se percato de su presencia y comenzó a descender con mayor velocidad al inclinar su torso hacia delante.

-¡ATHENA!- grito Kula al estar casi por aplastar a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Kula?- la chica volteo con rapidez y lo único que vio fue a Kula acercarse a ella con gran velocidad- Ah… ah… ¡¿Ahora qué hago?!- comento al ver lo rápido que se acercaba a ella, su única reacción fue comenzar a corre hacia la dirección en la que iba.

Kula llego justo a la espalda de la chica para terminar llevándosela a cargas, al tenerla suspendida entre sus brazos ambas comenzaron a gritar y Kula hacia lo posible por no perder el equilibro, los balanceos no fueron de mucha ayuda. Justo a la entrada de la preparatoria había un poste, Kula no tuvo la oportunidad de frenar para no ir directo al poste, su única opción era dejarse caer hacia atrás para hacer más lento el descenso, fue justo el momento en el que perdió totalmente el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, era tan mala suerte la que le había tocado ya que el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de hielo y seguían resbalando en dirección al poste sin dejar de ir a la misma velocidad.

-¡Kula! ¡Tienes que detenerte!- le grito la joven en pánico.

-¡Es lo que estoy haciendo Athena, pero tú no eres de mucha ayuda que digamos!

-¡Ah!- ambas comenzaron a gritar y se cubrieron los ojos como si eso fuera a evitar que se impactaran contra el poste, por pura suerte, Athena hizo que se movieran un poco, cambiando levemente la trayectoria que llevaban para no impactarse contra el poste, el segundo acto de salvación por parte de Athena fue detenerse tomando el poste, con ambas manos, por suerte ambas se salvaron.

-Kula… eres…- se incorporo con rapidez- eres… ¡Eres la única loca que se le ocurre bajar por las colinas a una alta velocidad con esos patines!

-Hahahahahaha, admite que fue muy divertido- las risas le ganaron y comenzó el chiste del día para Kula, se le ocurrió una gran manera de hacer enojar a su mejor amiga.

-Ya levántate, vamos tarde y además… ese guardia nos está mirando extraño- comento Athena mirando y señalando disimuladamente al guardia de seguridad de la escuela, quien las miraba bastante raro por el tipo de llegada de las chicas a la escuela.

-Está bien… está bien.

Ambas se dirigieron directo a sus aulas, al fin y al cabo iba a resultar la misma situación de todos los días, aburrimiento en cada una de las clases, los momentos más emotivos de la escuela eran la horas de descanso y las horas deportivas. Kula y Athena asistían a la misma clase, por lo general se les veía juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho, era extraña la vez que estuvieran separadas.

* * *

Aquí finaliza el capítulo 1, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo cuando lo escribí ._.

He decidido subir el capítulo 1 casi al mismo tiempo que la introducción porque hubo problemas con la pagina y esto es un tipo de compensación. Esto no sucederá muy seguido, y si lo hago sera por la demora de actualización en el FanFic, o se les compensara con subir un capítulo mas largo que los demás, así que esperen la primera demora del fic xD

Sobre el título del capitulo, es el nombre de una canción mi banda favorita, 30 Seconds to Mars, por si alguno de ustedes gusta escucharla. En fin, la otra semana llegare con el capítulo 2, que no sera tan largo porque me he pasado con este e.e así que nos leemos pronto.

❤❦❤ Bye-bye ❤❦❤


	3. Capítulo 2 Starlight

**Capítulo 2. _Starlight_**

En la universidad, Iori entro a su aula, donde estaban los demás compañeros de su clase, muchos lo miraban extraño ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que el joven pelirrojo llegaba tarde a la escuela, por lo general era uno de los primeros cinco en llegar. Se dirigió a su correspondiente asiento, como era de imaginarse, era en el último asiento de la última fila. Dejo su mochila y se acerco a la venta que tenia justo a su lado, al asomarse por esta noto la presencia de un chico de cabello blanco y tez morena en la entrada, era bastante destacable entre los demás por las gafas de sol que traía puestas. Iori se aparto de la ventana y salió del aula para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela, se escondió tras un árbol esperando al chico que había visualizado. Este paso justo por de lado del árbol en el cual se encontraba Iori, el lo tomo del hombro y lo estrello con un poco de fuerza contra la corteza del árbol, hasta las gafas se desacomodaron de su posición inicial.

-Dame el dinero de tu almuerzo a no ser de que quieras ir a dar al hospital- le dijo con un tono de voz frio y con mucha seriedad.

-¡TRANQUILO! ¡TRANQUILO!- repitió el chico con voz temblorosa y con los ojos cerrados, mientras sacaba su billetera del los bolsillos de su pantalón- ¡TE LO DOY TODO! ¡SOLO NO ME DES EN LA…! – hizo una pausa, se puso a analizar la situación, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Iori con una sonrisa malvada y burlesca- Si que eres un idiota Iori, esta vez si me asustaste- se quito las gafas y las acomodo sobre su cabeza.

-Esa era la idea, K´- le respondió y soltó unas carcajadas ante el miedo de su amigo.

-Un día de estos me vengare de todo lo que me has hecho desde que entre a la universidad.

-Sigue pensando así - las carcajadas cesan- es bueno tener un poco de iniciativa para realizar tus objetivo… aunque sepas que no los lograras conmigo a tu lado.

-Vaya animo que me das abusón- saco un estuche de lentes de su mochila, decidió quitarse las gafas antes de que su amigo las terminara destruyendo- las guardo porque no quiero que las rompas como las ultimas 2- metió las gafas dentro del estuche y luego metió este a su mochila.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que las que tienes ahora son las que yo te repuse de las anteriores- lo empieza a empujar solo para molestarlo- y piensa que es de una marca muy costosa, deberías de estar agradecido de que cuido mas de tu vista de lo que tú lo hacías al estar comprando esas gafas marca patito.

-No me causa gracia tus abusos Iori, a veces si te pasas, y me sigo preguntando cómo es que sigo estando tras tuyo… o peor aún, como es que sigo siendo tu amigo- el tono de molestia se noto fácilmente.

-Ya cálmate… necesito que me acompañes después de clases- ambos se comienzan a dirigir a los interiores del edificio escolar.

-¿A si? ¿A dónde?

-Te lo explico de camino.

Iori lo tomo del hombro y comienza dándole un pequeño relato en el camino a sus clases, K´ se encontraba bastante interesado por los gestos de su rostro.

Llego la hora de la clase de deportes en la preparatoria, la clase menos favorita para Kula, más bien dicho, la más odiada. Kula se fue a los vestidores femeninos para usar su uniforme deportivo, al vestirlo y calzar sus zapatos se dirigió al gimnasio junto a su amiga Athena y otra amiga de ambas, Vanessa, una joven de cabello corto y pelirrojo con una condición física mucho mejor que la de un hombre energético. Las tres chicas tomaron una cuerda y comenzaron a turnarse para saltarla mientras que las otras dos la agitaban de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿No podemos girar más rápido la cuerda?- pregunto Vanessa con aburrimiento.

-No lo sé, no estaría mal intentarlo- respondió Athena- pero en mi turno no por favor, ustedes dos no son muy amigable para hacer cosas nuevas conmigo.

-Está bien- respondió Kula relevando a Athena de su puesto para saltar- entonces iré yo, no se contengan por favor, me gustan las emociones fuertes.

Las tres chicas comenzaron con su juego, aumentando la velocidad un poco más cada momento hasta llegar a su punto límite. Llego el momento en que una de ellas se canso más rápido que las otras, pero fue imposible definir quien fue ya que el deceso fue casi al mismo tiempo y la caída de la que saltaba fue demasiado repentina cuando ocurrió el abandono de la soga por parte de una de las chicas.

Dos jóvenes caminaban colina abajo, jóvenes estudiantes de universidad para ser precisos, a juzgar por la franjas uno era de primer año y el otro ya estaba en su último año.

-Vamos, ya dime, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto un joven de tez morena y cabello color blanco a su compañero.

-Iremos a la preparatoria de abajo- respondió el otro.

-¿Eh? Yo no quiero, ¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

-Quede con verme con la chica que te comente esta mañana, es de esa escuela.

-Eso se puede considerar como pedofilia, ¿Cierto? Ella es menor que tu Iori, dime, ¿Por cuánto años?

-Ah… ¿Enserio vas a preguntar eso, K´?- giro su cabeza y lo miro con molestia.

-Sí, me preocupo por ti amigo- respondió el otro con un leve tono de sarcasmo- no quisiera que te enviaran a prisión, ¿Luego con quien me quedare cuando mi madre se moleste conmigo por regresar tarde a mi casa?

-Haha -el sarcasmo en su risa fue tan obvio que hasta el más grande idiota lo identificaría- al igual que yo me preocupare por ti después de que te tumbe colina abajo y te estrelles contra lo primero que se te atraviese... espera, ¿Solo me utilizas como objeto de apoyo para cuando estás en aprietos?- su molestia se agrando al recapacitar esa declaración por parte de su amigo.

-No te apartes del tema, estamos hablando de tu novia, ¿No es así?

-No es mi novia tarado- respondió con un leve sonroje en sus mejillas, coloco su mano izquierda sobre su rostro para cubrir dicho sonroje- además, ¿Tendría algo de malo que lo fuera?

-No realmente- afirmo el amigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… mejor continuemos.

Ambos llegaron a la preparatoria, por alguna razón ambos pensaron que ella estaría afuera esperándolos, Iori recordó que comento que estaría en física en su última clase, así que sugirió ir al gimnasio y recordar viejos tiempos de sufrimiento en esa materia. El camino por los pasillos eran eternos, entonces, llego el momento en que Iori se detuvo de golpe, ocasionando que K´ se estrellara contra él.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto?- exclamo K´ colocándose la mano para cubrirse la boca y la nariz.

-Es que… es que hace 4 años que no estoy aquí…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te hayas detenido tan de repente?- la molestia se percibió en su tono.

-Que no me acuerdo donde está el gimnasio- el momento se torno incomodo para él, era su primer momento de torpeza en largos años- mejor llévanos tu, ya que te graduaste apenas hace un año.

-Bien, pero yo te aseguro que no me detendré de golpe frente a ti…

-Lo lamento- continuaron con el recorrido hasta llegar a las puertas de este.

-¿Listo para entrar?- pregunto K´ con la tentación de irse corriendo y dejar a Iori solo.

-Vamos… espero que el maestro no me recuerde.

-¿Por qué?

-Fui muy problemático en su clase, realmente pensaba que era algo que no valía la pena… pero al menos gracias a eso no fui un tipo obeso…

-Ya veo, como sea… hay que entrar.

Abrió las puertas dobles y lo primero que vieron fue al montón de alumnos con sus uniforme deportivos, unos jugando voleibol, otros platicando o haciendo algún otro deporte que no incluyera un balón, incluso estaban los "frikis" en una esquina casi metiéndose en las pantallas de sus gameboy´s. Iori busco entre la multitud esperando ver a Kula por alguna parte, pero fue una búsqueda sin éxito, aunque miro algo en su búsqueda, algo que el pelirrojo hubiera preferido no volver a ver nunca más, pero eso es una historia para más tarde realmente.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí muere el segundo capítulo y pues lo prometido es deuda, fue mas corto que el capítulo 1. Comenten que les pareció y pues nos vemos el proximo capítulo mis bellos lectores. Chao!**

 **El título es de la canción con el mismo nombre del grupo Muse.**

 **Tsuki fuera.**

 **❤❦❤ Bye-bye ❤❦❤**


	4. Capítulo 3 Attack

**Capítulo 3. _Attack_**

Kula saltaba frenéticamente evitando lo más posible no pisar la soga y no caer al piso, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Iori estaba parado frente a la puerta del gimnasio. "Rayos, no pensé que fuera a entrar de verdad", fue su primer pensamiento al verlo ahí, su distracción hizo que pisara la cuerda y callera de forma inevitable al suelo, dándose un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, su primera reacción fue incorporarse y ponerse las manos en la cara, con unas cuantas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos carmesí sin brotar por completo de ellos como una fuente.

-¡Kula!- fue la reacción de sus dos amigas, arrojaron la cuerda y se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Athena, una pregunta bastante innecesaria, pero era realmente común en todos preguntar eso en momentos así.

-¿Necesitas que te llevemos a la enfermería?- le pregunto Vanessa, quien intentaba lo mas que podía de no reírse ante la situación.

-No…- fue una respuesta muy rápida- solo quiero levantarme.

Sus amigas la ayudaron a incorporarse por completo, se restregó los ojos con ambas manos secándose las lágrimas que le quedaron de sobre en sus pestañas.

-Regreso en un momento- comento y luego se fue dirigiendo hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron al unisonó.

-Voy a saludar a alguien que está en la entrada.

-¿Alguien?- se preguntaron al unisonó nuevamente y voltearon a verse con sorpresa.

Kula se dirigía hacia donde estaba Iori, gran sorpresa que se llevo al ver al otro chico que estaba junto a él, fue un momento de tensión para ella, hasta que decidió actuar.

-¡K´!- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca y corrió hacia donde estaban ambos, dirigiéndose a los brazos de K´, su tensión era debido a que ella nunca se imagino que ellos se conocieran.

-¡Kula!- K´ respondió en cuanto la vio y la apretó con un fuerte abrazo cuando esta llego hasta donde él.

-Hola Iori- contesto un tanto apenada ante la situación, ya que no había pensado bien las cosas.

-Hola Kula, no… me imagine que ustedes dos se conocieran.-

-Ni yo- palabra al unisonó por los otros dos.

-¿Y cómo te va en tu clase, Kula?- Iori intento hacer un cambio de tema.

-Pues… no me quejo realmente, el día de hoy mi maestro a estado tranquilo sin sus deportes extremistas.

-Lo dice la tranquila que me tiro por un barranco cuando éramos niños- comento K´ con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados, Iori solo la miro extraño.

-¿Eh?- Kula noto que Iori la observaba, esperando una explicación- Bueno… eso fue por el hecho de que tu estuviste fastidiándome todo el día en aquella ocasión.

-A decir verdad, yo también lo hubiera hecho en ese caso- admitió Iori.

-¿Lo ves?- Kula miro a K´- No soy la única que lo piensa.

-Eso es porque ustedes dos me tratan mal.

La conversación parecía que no iba a tener un fin, hasta que llego el momento en que el maestro de la chica llamo a todos sus alumnos para tener un partido "amistoso" de voleibol como cada semana.

-Bien jóvenes, hay que estar en forma para ser gente sana y fuerte- dio una leve introducción antes de comenzar- así que quiero que todo se acerquen a mí, las señoritas jugaran de lado derecho- dijo señalando la mitad derecha de la cancha- mientras que los caballeros juegan de lado izquierdo.

-Al parecer me tengo que ir- dijo Kula como una pequeña despedida de por momento, hasta que alguien se acerca a ellos, pero con la intención de saludar a una persona en especifico.

-Hola Iori- una joven de cabello azulado y recogido en una sola coleta se acerco a él- cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿No crees?

-Hummm- Iori no tuvo ninguna intención de regresar el saludo y volteo la cabeza.

-Vamos, sabes tan bien que yo que es de mala educación que no regreses el saludo a la gente.

-Pues en ese caso prefiero ser maleducado a estar saludando a alguien como tú, Leona, no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de hablar contigo una vez más en mi vida- le respondió Iori con un tono de voz áspero y grosero para después acercarse demasiado a Kula para molestar a la otra chica- Te estaré esperando en las gradas- se inclina hacia ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Kula se sonrojara y para el final retirarse y sentarse con su amigo que lo acompañaba, dejando a las chicas atrás. Leona, como la llamo Iori, miro con demasiada molestia a Kula, quien simplemente se iba acercando a sus amigas, aun pensando en lo sucedido.

 ** _Antes de continuar con nuestra historia, es necesario explicar cierta situación que ocurre con estos dos personajes femeninos. Kula y Leona han sido rivales desde el momento en que se conocieron, la situación empeora cuando descubren que tienen algo en común, por ejemplo en esta situación, Leona se ha molestado con Kula por el simple hecho de que ella conoce a Iori, una historia que se explicara más adelante en nuestro relato._**

Leona se acerco rápidamente a Kula y la detuvo enseguida para darle unas palabras a Kula.

-Sera mejor que te alejes de él, Kula- le dijo con una mirada que tal vez podría hasta matar a alguien.

-¿O qué? ¿Me harás algo? No lo creo Leona, tu no me das ordenes- en una situación así tal vez se pudo haber comenzado una pelea, suerte para ellas que su conversación fue interrumpida por su maestro.

-Señoritas, acérquense a su equipo, Leona de lado izquierdo y Kula de lado derecho por favor- comento el hombre señalándole a cada una su posición- y por favor, quiero que este sea un encuentro amistoso, no quiero que se vuelva una masacre como la semana pasada.

Iori y K´ se miraron después de escuchar aquel comentario del profesor. Kula y Leona no dejaban de mirarse, incluso aun después de que comenzó el juego. Llego el turno de Leona para sacar el balón, obviamente su intención no era continuar con un buen partido, sino que se decidió por atacar a Kula con él. Arrojo el balón hacia el aire, salto detrás de este y lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte que al impactarse contra el cuerpo de Kula, ocasiono que esta cayera al suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza. El segundo golpe del día.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Kula se levanto y se acerco a Leona.

-Solo saque la pelota, ¿Qué acaso no es muy obvio para ti?- ambas se acercaron hasta estar cara a cara.

-Lo hiciste a propósito Leona.

-Eso es mentira, lo que pasa es que eres tan lenta y estúpida que no lograste captar el momento en el que el balón llego a ti hasta que caíste al suelo- eso fue la punta del iceberg.

-Ya basta- el maestro llego a tiempo para interrumpir una posible pelea- quiero que ambas regresen a sus posiciones ahora mismo- y así se hizo, ambas regresaron a sus lugares.

-Loca- una pequeña palabra salió de los labios de Kula, Leona alcanzo a escuchar el comentario, lo que ocasiono que le comenzara a hervir la sangre hasta que exploto.

La chica se abalanzo a la otra, comenzando una pelea que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando desde que inicio el día, técnicamente. Era inútil que alguien intentara separarla, ya que resultaría peor si así lo intentaban. Iori se levanto de su asiento para ir a interrumpir la pelea, pero K´ se lo impidió.

-Sera mejor que no lo intentes, la clase ya se va a acabar y la campana las detendrá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Básicamente eh estado en cada una de sus peleas cuando están en su última clase, y siempre que suena la campana se detienen.

Ocurrió justo como dijo K´, la campana sonó y ambas chicas dejaron de pelear quedando tiradas en el piso, Iori corrió hasta donde estaba Kula, ayudándola a incorporarse, justo como ella lo ayudo a él cuando se encontrar por vez primera en ese día. Vanessa y Athena miraron con sorpresa al chico pelirrojo que estaba junto a su amiga.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Athena sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-No lo sé, pero sí que es lindo- Athena voltea rápidamente a ver a Vanessa- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga lo contrario a la realidad?

-¿Sera el novio de Kula?- se volvió a concentrar en los dos chicos.

-No lo sé, pero si lo fueran, Kula ya nos lo habría dicho.

\- Buen punto.

Iori no le soltó la mano a Kula durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se relajo la situación.

-¿Estás bien, Kula?- Iori voltea hacia la chica.

-Si… eso creo, me disculpo porque hayas tenido que presenciar algo así.

-No te preocupe, yo he hecho cosas mucho peores que eso en la preparatoria- le dirige una sonrisa honesta.

-Iré a cambiarme, ¿Me esperas en la entrada?

-Claro, iré adelantándome.

 **Bueno, aquí termina el tercer capítulo y pues lo prometido es deuda, esta semana los compensare con doble capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización de esta semana. Comenten que les parecio y pues nos vemos el siguiente capítulo mis queridos lectores. Chao!**

 **Tsuki fuera** **Bye-bye**


	5. Capítulo 4 Save Me

**Capítulo 4.** ** _Save Me_**

Kula se dirigió a los vestidores, tomo una ducha caliente y luego se fue directo a su casillero del gimnasio, lo que nadie notaba eran sus brazos, nadie sabía de sus brazos mecánicos, solo Athena, pero ninguna le comento a Vanessa sobre eso. Kula usaba una especie de tela que prácticamente era inexistente en el planeta tierra, la usaba para cubrir sus brazos y parecieran unos brazos normales. Tomo dos telas de su casillero, miro a ambos lados para ver que estaba sola, se quito las que estaban mojadas y las reemplazo por las que había tomado del casillero, se las coloco como si fueran guantes, estos se adaptaron al contorno de los brazos mecánicos de ella, ¡Bum! Como magia, parecían ser normales otra vez. Athena y Vanessa aparecieron poco después, las chicas se vistieron y se dirigieron a la salida, en la entrada del edificio de la escuela estaban otros casilleros, en estos aguardaban sus zapatos normales con los que llegaban inicialmente a la escuela, el trió de chicas salieron como los demás días.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar una te a mi casa?- comento Athena con gran entusiasmo.

-Claro- respondió sin duda alguna la pelirroja- no estaría mal tomar algo caliente en esta temporada tan congelante, ¿vas a ir Kula?- volteo a verla.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, lo lamento, esta vez no las podre acompañar- respondió una tanto distraída.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Athena con lastima.

-Tengo planes con alguien más, será para la próxima, lo siento.

-Picara- aclamo Vanessa- seguramente vas con esa dulzura que estaba en el gimnasio.

-¿De quién hablas Vanessa?- pregunto Kula.

-No te hagas la que no sabe, Kula- respondió Athena- ese chico pelirrojo que estaba en el gimnasio, el de universidad.

-Ah… bueno… si iré con el- se sonrojo levemente- ¿Acaso tienen envidia de que saldré con alguien?- se cruzo de brazos y puso una sonrisa de supuesta seguridad y orgullo.

-Yo no te envidio- respondió Athena- yo ya salgo con alguien, recuerden.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Vanessa- ¿El chico que come muchos pastelillos de carne y no engorda- le comento con tono de burla- el que estudia en la preparatoria del otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Verdad?

-Así es- respondió con orgullo- hablando de eso… ¿Qué paso con el chico latino que se la pasa siguiéndote por las tardes? Ya debiste de darle una oportunidad.

-Claro que no, me es un tanto extraño que se la pase todos los días rogándome que salgamos, no me gusta que me rueguen, si le doy la oportunidad será después de que nos conozcamos mejor.

-Bueno- Kula interrumpe la conversación- mientras ustedes siguen con sus pláticas extrañas, yo me iré.

-Claro, no puedes dejar esperando a tu novio- comento Vanessa.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!- las mejillas de Kula se encendieron con fuerza- Ya me voy.

-Pues, te estás tardando- le volvió a responder.

Kula no respondió y se dirigió a donde estaba Iori, estaba solo esperando a Kula, la joven llego hasta él y se percato de que K´ se había marchado

-Ya llegue- se anuncio aunque no fuera necesario- pero sin no te molesta, tengo que enviar un mensaje.

-Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites- le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Gracias- Kula saco su teléfono de su mochila y comenzó a escribir en texto en cuanto lo saco. Paso menos de un minuto cuando lo guardo de nuevo en su mochila.

-¿Estas listas?

-Claro- le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Entonces- la toma de la mano- vámonos.

Ambos se retiran, Kula no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde irían o que es lo que harían, lo único que podía hacer era esperar pacientemente para ver cuáles eran los planes del joven pelirrojo. A Kula le daba demasiada curiosidad saber qué es lo que harían, no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar.

-¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunta con demasiado interés.

-Vamos a un café que está en el centro- comenzó a responder- sirven té, café y unos postres muy deliciosos.

-¿De verdad?- sus ojos parecían formar unos corazones al escuchar sobre los postre- Me encantan las cosas dulces.

-Por tu reacción, me doy cuenta- el joven rio un poco ante la reacción una tanto infantil de su acompañante.

-Ahem… lamento mi reacción- se disculpo tras el acto infantil- realmente amo las cosas dulces, no era mi intención demostrarlo de tal forma.

-No te preocupes, no te juzgo- le contesto- yo no soy muy amante de lo dulce…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces de qué?- lo miro extraño.

-De lo picante.

-Oh… yo tengo una lengua sensible para lo picante, pero ahora que lo dices, cabe mencionar que si te doy algo comestible tendrá que ser con picante.

-Y que sea con mucho picante, así será más placentero para mis papilas gustativas- dio una risa leve muy profunda, una risa que le lleno el corazón a Kula.

Kula no se había dado cuenta, pero a pesar de que apenas tenían menos de 12 horas de conocerse, ella ya había comenzado a sentir algo por el joven tras ir a ayudarla en el gimnasio, cuando ella escucho esa risa tan leve, sintió como su corazón se llenaba y comenzara a palpitarle con gran rapidez. Ambos continuaron con el recorrido mencionando alguna cosa interesante o sobre algo que veían ocasionalmente, a Kula se le alegraba el día mientras escuchaba al joven hablar. Llegaron a un café que estaba al lado de un parque muy concurrido de Southtown, Iori se adelanto un poco para abrirle la puerta a Kula, como todo un caballero. La chica entro y tras ella el joven que la acompañaba.

-Hay que sentarnos en la ventana, me gusta ver al exterior de vez en cuando- le comenta tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a la mesa que estaba de lado izquierdo de la entrada. Era justamente una mesa redonda, a su alrededor estaba un tipo sofá que solo daba a la mitad de la mesa, de hecho, todas las mesas del lugar eran de ese estilo, para tener más privacidad dirían algunos.

-Está bien- solo responde- no dudo que te sientes a lado de una venta en clase.

-Pues qué bueno que no lo dudas- ambos se sientan- porque así es.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- se acerca una joven con traje de camarera a la mesa- aquí les traigo unos menús, volveré en unos instantes a tomarles la orden- la joven les da las carpetas y se retira.

-Valla, hasta la carpeta del menú es muy bonita, se nota que al dueño le importa la apariencia del negocio.

-Es lo principal- dice Iori con un razonamiento serio- si quieres tener un negocio exitoso primero tienes que ver por el aspecto del lugar y la calidad de la comida… eso es lo que me gusta de aquí, buena presentación y buena calidad de lo que te sirven.

-¿Cómo de que "de lo que te sirven"?- pregunta un tanto extrañada a la expresión de Iori.

-Sí, no puedo decir que es comida, ya que lo único que sirven son postres y ensaladas de fruta, básicamente puras cosas dulces.

-Oh, ya entiendo- soltó un risita ya que no supo cómo reaccionar realmente.

-¿Les puedo tomar su orden?- regreso la chica al cabo de unos minutos.

-Claro- le responde Iori- yo pediré un café, colado de preferencia, y un pastel de chocolate amargo.

-A la orden, ¿y para la dama?- pregunta la mujer con amabilidad.

-Yo quiero un capuchino de vainilla y un pastel de fresa por favor.

-En seguida les traigo su pedido- tomo las carpetas y se retira.

-Así que… pastel de chocolate amargo, ¿eh?- dice Kula después de que la chica se retiro.

-Claro, como te dije, no soy muy amante de las cosas dulces, bien- hace una pausa- como te dije, me gustaría conocerte, así que si no te molesta, te hare un par de preguntas y yo también te responderé- la mira directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, su mirada expresaba seriedad, pero su sonrisa le daba un encanto extraño a la expresión de su rostro, dicha expresión hizo que Kula se ruborizara- debo de ser un caballero y dejar que la dama comience, así que te dejo hacer la primera pregunta.

-Oh bueno…- el rubor se desvanece de su cara- pues… ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida familiar?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de mi… solo que soy huérfano de ambos padres.

-Oh… lo siento.

-No te disculpes, son cosas que pasan en la vida, comenzare diciendo que mi padre falleció de cáncer antes de que terminara la secundaria, mientras que mi madre murió de depresión, con "murió de depresión" me refiero a que se deprimió tanto que dejo de comer bien, enfermo y falleció casi cuando terminaba la preparatoria.

-Oh bueno… pues, yo no tengo padre.

-¿Qué le paso?- fue la primera pregunta de Iori.

-Bueno, el trabajaba en un banco. Cuando tenía 10 años, pues, el se fue a trabajar después de desayunar. En la tarde hubo un asalto en el banco en el que él trabajaba, no se supo que paso exactamente ya que todos los presentes fueron asesinados, y además de que la calidad de las cámaras de seguridad en esos tiempos era asquerosa.

-Vaya, eso es más terrible.

-Lo sé, le dispararon en el corazón, además de que eso fue lo que mencionaron los forenses, fue lo único que se noto mejor en el video de seguridad.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de tu madre?- le pregunto al no escuchar ni un solo comentario de ella.

-Oh pues, vivo con ella, al inicio estuvo bastante deprimida, la veía llorar en las mañanas, pero un día se repuso y comenzamos a vivir de nuevo.

-Eso es bueno…

-Aquí esta su pedido- anuncio la chica que los estaba atendiendo- un café colado y pastel de chocolate amargo para el caballero, y para la dama, un capuchino de vainilla y un pastel de fresa- puso los pedidos de cada uno delante de ellos.

-Gracias- le respondieron ambos al unisonó.

-Que lo disfruten chicos- la joven se retira.

Ambos quedan en silencio por un momento, solo se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el cuarto capítulo y pues ya cumplí con mi deuda con ustedes 7v7 Espero que hayan disfrutado de la segunda actualización de la semana, comenten que les ha parecido y pues nada, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Chao!**

 **El título del capítulo pertenece a la canción del mismo nombre, del grupo BTS.**

 **Tsuki fuera.**

 **Bye-bye**


	6. Capítulo 5 The Story

**Capítulo 5.** ** _The Story_**

El silencio tan tranquilo entre ambos fue interrumpido tras escuchar un grito en el café, ambos voltearon a la puerta, que era de dónde provino el grito. Unos jóvenes iban entrando con un escándalo, cada cosa que mencionaban, lo decían a gritos técnicamente.

-Bueno, hay que disfrutar esto- comento Kula- y si gustas, podemos seguir con el interrogatorio.

-…- Iori ya había empezado a disfrutar de su café y cuando escucho la palabra "interrogatorio" se ahogo y empezó a reír- ¿Interrogatorio? ¿Qué crees que es estas siendo interrogada o qué?

-Pues básicamente es un interrogatorio mutuo, ya que ambos nos estamos haciendo preguntas- le responde con gracia.

-Solo para aclara, el interrogatorio es el que se le realiza a una persona al estar presente en una escena del crimen o cuando se sabe que dicha persona cometió un acto delictivo- comienza respondiendo con su misma sonrisa y sin alejarse mucho del tema- mientras que hacer una tipo entrevista es para conocer más sobre esa persona, ya sea su pasado, presente o interés sobre su posible futuro.

-Oh disculpa- le responde Kula con sarcasmo y gracia- no sabía que estaba tratando con un filósofo.

-Hahaha, para empezar, no soy un filosofo- le responde- segundo, no hagas sarcasmos, yo soy el rey del sarcasmo en este jodido mundo- su sonrisa se amplió un poco mas- tercero, de haber sabido que ibas a sentirte como en un interrogatorio mejor te hubiera contado un estúpido chiste, que soy malo para eso por cierto, y así no te incomodaría de ninguna forma posible- se inclina hacia adelante para quedar un poco más cerca de ella- y cuarto, no soy un filosofo, solo te transmito mi conocimiento para que tu tengas un mayor conocimiento, no tiene nada de malo infundir un poco mas de conocimiento a una niña de preparatoria.

-¿Niña? El que tu tengas más de 20 años no significa que los menores a esa edad seamos niños.

Un ataque de palabras y conocimientos se inicio. Estuvieron discutiendo tranquilamente mientras degustaban sus postres, continuaron así por poco más de una hora, ninguno de los dos se imagino que terminaría la situación de esa manera.

-Hahaha, ya basta de razonamientos y analogías- detuvo Kula la discusión- solo quiero hacerte una pregunta más.

-Yo solo tengo dos, tal vez se puede convertir en solo una- le responde Iori- pero primero tú, no seré mal hombre.

-Está bien… de donde conoces a Leona- su rostro era serio y con interés.

-Oh- el esperaba que esa pregunta no se hiciera presente- bueno… tal vez no me creas, o no te agrade lo que te comente.

-Vamos, solo responde, digo, si es que realmente quieres responder a esa pregunto o prefieras dejarla para después.

-Está bien- hace una pausa un tanto prolongada- la conozco desde hace 3 años- comienza con una introducción pasiva- la conocí mientras viajaba en tren a Akita, se sentó junto a mí y me comenzó a hacer preguntas. Al año…- hizo una pausa un bastante incómoda.

-¿Al año?- Kula se sintió aun mas incomoda ante esa pausa.

-Es probable que no te agrade lo que te diga a continuación… pero igual, tienes que saber… al año ella y yo comenzamos una relación- se cubrió los ojos y se recargo en la mesa.

-…- Kula no sabía que responder o cómo reaccionar.

-Sabía que no te agradaría eso… pero igual, 7 meses después termine con ella y ella no lo supero.

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella?- fue lo único que pudo formular con su pensamiento distorsionado ante lo que escucho.

-Porque… bueno, te contare la historia lo más completa posible. Un día fuimos a un café que está al otro lado de la ciudad, como siempre, dejábamos los teléfonos sobre la mesa, me levante y me dirigí a los sanitarios, malamente deje mi teléfono ahí. Al regresar estaba todo normal. Nos fuimos de ahí y paso un fin de semana normal. El lunes siguiente llegue a la escuela normal, la gente me miraba muy mal, uno de mis compañeros se me acerco y me dio un golpe, obviamente se lo regrese ya que yo no sabía por qué lo hizo ese sujeto, luego le pregunte, y me dijo que su novia, que casualmente teníamos clases de tutorías juntos, y otras chicas que conozco recibieron amenazas de mi número de teléfono diciéndoles que si no se alejaban de mi les iban a suceder cosas terribles.

-Vaya, que mala situación, hay gente que no sabe contenerse.

-Lo sé, el caso es que le explica al sujeto que no fui yo y que le ofrecería una disculpa a su novia al terminar las clases. Vi a la chica, me disculpe, le explique lo que paso y acepto mis disculpas, Leona nos vio hablando y se acerco a nosotros, fue cuando note que estaba totalmente celosa porque llego amenazándola, yo me moleste con Leona y la deje ahí. Tuve la sospecha de que ella había tomado el teléfono para enviar esos mensajes. Después de un tiempo la invite a salir de nuevo. Repetí lo mismo, fui al sanitara y deje mi teléfono sobre la mesa, al regresar, igual, estaba todo normal, ella se retiro a los sanitarios y dejo su teléfono también… tuve la idea de revisar ambos teléfonos, vi que habían mensajes con amenazas en ambos teléfonos. Cuando regreso le mostré lo que encontré, quiso explicarse pero no se lo permití, fue ahí cuando termine mi relación con ella, y le pedí que no volviera a hablarme.

-Vaya… entonces no estaba mal al decir que está loca- respondió Kula ante la anécdota de Iori, este solo la voltea a ver extraño y luego miro al techo.

-Ahora que lo dice, si, esta algo loca- fue su única respuesta. Se quedo por un momento en silencio, volteo a verla y decidió hacerle una pregunta normal- ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a K´ con exactitud?

-Oh bueno, no te lo podría contestar de esa forma- fue el inicio de su respuesta- conozco a K´ desde la infancia, desde que tengo memoria prácticamente. Fue mi primer amigo, y a pesar de que tuvimos ciertos problemas, el siguió a mi lado sin importar lo que paso.

-¿A qué clase de problemas te refieres?- Iori tuvo la necesidad de saber la respuesta tras escuchar esa parte del comentario de Kula.

-Bueno… eso es algo que preferiría hablarlo otro día, si es que no te molesta que te deje a medias.

-Respeto tu decisión, fue demasiado con lo que yo te conté que no es necesario recordar mas malos momentos del pasado en este momento, así que, mejor hay que disfrutar este momento de tranquilidad- respondió sin presionarla para recibir dicha respuesta- pero te volveré a preguntar dentro de un tiempo, si es que no te molesta.

-Está bien por mí- tomo la taza de capuchino y dio un sorbo tranquilo.

Conversaron un momento sobre situaciones como la escuela, y sobre curiosidades como el tipo de amistades que tenían, eso y muchas otras cosas más. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en saber uno del otro que ninguno de los dos se percató de la hora que era. Su charla fue interrumpida tras escuchar el teléfono de Kula sonar, ella lo saco y su expresión fue de desesperación.

-Vaya- dijo con una sonrisa de nerviosismo- creo que estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto un tanto extrañado al ver s expresión- Deberías de contestar, tal vez paso algo malo.

-Claro- presiono el botón de contestar y respondió un tanto insegura- ¿Hola?... Claro, iré en cuanto me desocupe… ¿No estás molesta?... Entiendo… Adiós- dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, dio un largo suspiro en cuanto la llamada se termino.

-¿Esta todo en orden?- realizo la misma pregunta con otras palabras.

-Si- respondió aliviada- era solo mi mama preguntando en donde estaba.

-Bien, creo que debería dejarte libre antes de meterte en problemas por estar junto a un hombre que es mayor a ti- comento con un tono de gracia.

-El hecho de que estés tomando un café con una mujer un poco más joven que tú no significa que te vayan a enviar a prisión por eso.

-Tal vez- levanto su mano y la camarera se acerco a la mesa- deme la cuenta por favor- dijo en cuanto la chica se paro frente a la mesa.

-Claro- se retiro un momento y al cabo de dos minutos regreso con una charolita y una hoja en el interior de esta, dejándola sobre la mesa- aquí esta.

-Gracias- la chica se retiro y el saco su billetera de sus bolsillos.

-Vaya- dijo Kula mientras sacaba la suya de su mochila.

-No te moleste- le dijo Iori- yo pago.

-Pero no es correcto que permita que hagas eso.

-Claro que sí lo es, yo fui quien te invito a salir.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, la próxima tu invitas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-…- Kula suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- está bien- fue su única respuesta.

Después de pagar, ambos se retiraron, estaba un poco oscuro para ese entonces. Ambos tomaron el mismo camino por el cual se habían conocido, comentaron muchas cosas en el trayecto, pero hubo algo de lo cual no salían, el comentario sobre cómo se conocieron esa mañana, a Kula le daba pena pensar en cómo sucedió todo de una forma tan repentina. Llegaron justo al lugar del encuentro.

-Bien- comenta Kula mientras se detiene- creo que aquí nos separamos.

-¿Qué?- Iori se detiene- No es correcto que deje que te vayas sola el resto del camino, es muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes- le responde con una sonrisa- puedo defenderme sola.

-Claro que no- se noto un poco de molestia en su tono de voz- no puedo dejarte así como si nada- la toma de la mano- te acompañare hasta tu casa, luego me sentiré culpable si te pasa algo malo- comienza a caminar de nuevo en dirección colina arriba.

-Ya que- Kula le siguió el paso a Iori, no tenia caso llevarle la contraria.

Continuaron tranquilos el resto del camino tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la casa de Kula, ella se sentía bastante apenada por tantas molestias que el joven pelirrojo se había tomado al invitarla a tomar un café y todavía llevarla hasta su casa, no sabía cómo regresarle las gracias.

-Bueno… gracias por invitarme el café y acompañarme hasta mi casa- se cruzo de brazos.

-No hay de que- le regresa la formalidad- me la pase bien.

-Igual yo…

-Tu casa está un poco oscura… ¿No crees?- miro las ventanas sin iluminación.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso- le responde- seguro que mama se quedo horas extra de nuevo el día de hoy.

-¿No te da miedo quedarte sola en tu casa?

-Para nada, en muchas ocasiones estoy sola por completo en mi casa por dos días seguido, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Bueno, de menos tengo la seguridad de que llegaste bien a tu casa.

-Y te agradezco por asegurarte acompañándome hasta mi casa cuando no era necesario.

-No hay de que… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Me darías tu número de teléfono? Yo te daré el mío, quisiera saber cuando llegue tu mama a tu casa, me preocupa que estés sola.

-Ammm… claro- le dijo un tanto incomodada, saca su teléfono y se lo da al joven- aquí está mi teléfono.

-Gracias- saca el suyo y se lo pasa a la chica ruborizada que tenia frente a él, mientras tomaba el teléfono de ella.

-Oh- Kula tomo el teléfono y comenzó a teclear en este como lo hizo el, al cabo de unos segundos se regresaron los teléfonos.

-Bueno, entonces estaremos en contacto- le dirige una sonrisa.

-Claro, avísame cuando estés en tu casa- le dice con una leve sonrisa- no quisiera que te pase algo malo en camino de regreso a tu casa.

-Claro- le responde con tranquilidad- nos vemos luego- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su destino.

-Adiós- la joven camina de espaldas hasta estrellarse contra la puerta, el sonido provoco que el joven girara su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, es solo que no vi que tan cerca estaba de la puerta- suelta una risa demostrando lo apenada que se sintió la joven ante la embarazosa situación.

-Este bien- no le toma mucha importancia y le sonríe nuevamente- que descanses.

-I-igual- fue su única respuesta.

Ambos estuvieron despidiéndose por unos minutos hasta que el desapareció de la vista de ella. Kula se metió a su casa tranquilamente, se quito los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada y se dirigió a su cuarto, en el camino iba encendiendo una que otra luz para no terminarse tropezando con todo lo que estaba en su camino. Llego a su cuarto, dejo su mochila en su escritorio y se acostó en su cama. Tuvo un largo rato de tranquilidad, pasaron 10 minutos y su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y lo abrió para mirare que tenía un mensaje, toco solo una tecla y este se abrió en la pantalla, "Como petición tuya, te he mandado un mensaje de que he llegado a mi casa. Que pases una buena noche. Iori", la joven estuvo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono por un largo periodo. Se quedo quieta un largo rato en esa posición hasta que escucho que la puerta de entrada fue abierta.

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza el 5to. capítulo... creo que estoy haciendo los capítulos demasiado largos, no lo se, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Bueno, continuando con lo de siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y pues... nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Chao!**

 **Oh! Antes de que lo olvide, como saben, los capítulos tienen nombres de canciones que a mi me gustan ewe así que de ahora en adelante solo pondré a que grupo pertenece la canción... algo así como "canción de fulano de tal..." o en vez de canción, poner "título de...", si no pongo alguna banda es porque la canción no tenia relevancia alguna jaja**

 **Canción perteneciente a 30 Seconds to Mars.**

 **Una ultima aclaración, no se desesperen si no actualizo rapido, por lo general tarde entre viernes, sabado y domingo y sera dependiendo de la cantidad de tarea que tenga 7v7 gracias por su comprensión. Hasta luego mis bellos lectores.**

 **Tsuki fuera.**

 **Bye-bye**


	7. Capítulo 6 Birth

**Capítulo 6. _Birth_**

Kula se levanto tranquilamente y se dirigió a la sala. Su madre la saludo en cuanto la vio salir de su "cueva".

-Hola Kula, ¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien- le regreso la respuesta con una sonrisa, se acerco a su madre y la beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo te fue a ti mamá?- tomo el portafolio de trabajo de su madre para ayudarla.

-Muy bien, fue un día cansado en la empresa, pero bastante productivo a decir verdad.

-Que bueno.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- le pregunto la madre para molestar a la chica.

-¿Eh? Pues… bien… eso creo yo…- respondió con una gran tranquilidad.

-¿Enserio?- le sorprendió a la madre la respuesta tan serena de la joven a pesar del comentario "pesado" que le acababa de hacer- ¿Y… quien es él chico?- era necesario preguntarlo, pensaba que realmente si fuera una salida con un novio del cual ella no se hubiera enterado.

-Oh bueno… primero que nada… no fue una cita mamá- la madre suspiro en su interior para no molestar a su hija- solo salimos a tomar un café… y bueno, sobre el chico… lo conocerás pronto… eso creo.

-Que bien- su alegría regreso- ¿Te parece si tomamos un té y seguimos charlando?

-Claro- su respuesta fue rápida- pondré el agua.

-Pero al menos deberías decirme algún rasgo del joven, tal vez ya lo conozca.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saber cómo es te diré que es alto, pelirrojo y su cabello es un tanto largo de frente, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos.

-¿Dices un joven que usa un uniforme de universidad con franjas rojas?

-Supongo yo que si- se quedo pensativa un momento- ¿Por qué?

-Creo que lo he visto cuando voy al mercado.

-Oh, es muy probable- la joven saco su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

Después de preparar el té se sentaron a platicar, comieron alguno que otro dulce y vieron una película para pasar el rato. Después de que la película acabo, ambas se fueron a descansar. Kula entro a su cuarto con calma y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto. Se dirigió directo a la bañera y abrió ambas llaves casi al mismo tiempo, girando un poco más le del agua caliente que la fría, todo comenzó a llenarse de vapor, Kula se recogió el cabello y se desvistió, se quito los guantes y se metió a la tina con lentitud, se quedo un rato con los ojos cerrados y al cabo de unos cuantos segundo los abrió, comenzó a darse pequeños masajes en la nuca, tomo una esponja, la lleno de jabón y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo para quitarse la suciedad de encima. Paso alrededor de 15 minutos, fue cuando Kula decidió salirse de la ducha para irse a descansar, se levanto, tomo una toalla y se la enredo en el cuerpo. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su mueble, sacando ropa cómoda para pasar la noche y descansar con tranquilidad.

Iori acababa de llegar a su casa tras dejar a la joven que lo acompaño toda la tarde, el pelirrojo llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro con rapidez, cerró la puerta, saco su teléfono de su bolsillo mientras dejaba su maletín escolar en un mueble que estaba a la entrada de su casa. Abrió el teléfono y comenzó a teclear muy rápido en este, al cabo de unos segundos, cerró el teléfono, prendió las luces, se quito su chaqueta, la colgó en un perchero y se dirigió a la cocina. "¿Qué cenare esta noche?" se pregunto en su cabeza mientras miraba el interior de su refrigerador. Su búsqueda fue interrumpida tras escuchar que rascaban la puerta de su casa. Fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta, ¡Que sorpresa! Una gatita negra con su barriguita blanca estaba esperando a que la atendieran, esta entro rápidamente y se le restregó en las piernas al joven.

-Hola Tsuki- dijo el joven mientras se agachaba y acariciaba a la criatura- espero que tengas hambre- el minino maulló cuando vio que el joven se levanto y se fue a la cocina, esta no dudo en seguirlo- ¿Qué prefieres?- le pregunto como si estuviera hablando con una persona- Tú decides, ¿Carne o tus croquetas con sabor a pez?- le acerco ambos empaques de comida al gato y este comenzó a mordisquear el sobre de carne- claro- dijo el pelirrojo- yo también hubiera escogido lo mismo.

Le sirvió carne en un plato para gatos y se lo dejo enfrente. Se dirigió al refrigerador de nuevo y volvió a mirar en su interior, "cenare algo ligero" pensó mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, abrió la alacena y saco un bote de mantequilla de maní y pan. Tomo de un mueble un cuchillo sin filo y se preparo un emparedado de mantequilla de maní. Se fue nuevamente al refrigerador y saco una caja de leche con chocolate, la pequeña gata se acerco a él y le maulló una vez más.

-Lo sé- dijo como si entendiera lo que decía la gata- este tipo de gustos son demasiado infantiles para alguien como yo- recibió otro maullido de la gata, se percato que la gata no había comido ni un poco de su carne- ¿acaso estas esperándome para comer juntos?- esta se le restregó en la pierna y comenzó a ronronearle- Creo que eso es un sí.

Le dio un poco de leche para gatos a su pequeña acompañante, se quedo parado a lado de esta y ambos comenzaron a comer. Al rato, el teléfono de Iori vibro dentro de su pantalón, lo saco y lo abrió, un nuevo mensaje le había llegado. Presiono un botón y se abrió el mensaje. " _Gracias por tomarte las molestias de avisarme que llegaste a tu casa, me alegra que hayas llegado bien. Mi mama ha llegado a casa, así que creo que es hora de descansar. Que tengas una linda noche. ATTE. Kula_ ". El joven sonrió por el mensaje y miro por un largo rato la pantalla, de la nada su sonrisa se desapareció y se quedo pensativo. "¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?", se pregunto a sí mismo, "Antes solía lastimar a cualquiera que se me acercara, ¿y ahora me encuentro haciendo esto? Me pongo a sonreír por el mensaje que me ha enviado esta niña, ¿Por qué? Mi vida siempre fue causar problemas y ahora me estoy ablandando", cerro el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la barra.

-Por algo suceden las cosas, ¿no es así?- dijo en voz alta al vacío de su casa, termino de comer y se dirigió al baño.

Tomo su cepillo de dientes y se lavo la boca, salió del baño y se arrojo a la cama, ni se había tomado las molestias de cambiarse de ropa para descansar, la gata apareció y se recostó a lado de él, Iori le acaricio la cabeza con su dedo y soltó un gran suspiro. Ambos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

 **Aquí finaliza el capítulo, no fue tan largo como el anterior... pero es algo considerable xD**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues... nada, es lo único que tengo que decir por ahora jaja sin ninguna noticia o aviso huehuehue ewe Si les surge alguna duda no duden en preguntar nwn**

 **Título perteneciente a _30 Seconds to Mars_**

 **Nos vemos pronto mis bellos lectores. Chao!**

 **Tsuki fuera.**

 **Bye-bye**


	8. Capítulo 7 Hello

**Capítulo 7. _Hello_**

Era alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, cuando la madre de Kula entro a la habitación para despertar a la joven. Se notaba con facilidad que era tan profundo su sueño que iba a ser muy difícil despertarla. Lo primero que hizo la madre fue removerle las cobijas a la chica, Kula reacciono poniéndose en posición fetal, abrazando un peluche con aspecto robótico.

-Kula, ya despiértate-

-…- no hubo respuesta.

-Es hora de que despiertes- la madre insistió mientras tomaba asiento a la orilla de la cama.

-Mmmmm- la joven solo se quejo y movió su brazo en busca de la cobija que le había sido arrebatada.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti cariño- le dijo para ver si lograba que la joven reaccionara.

-Si no es una carta de Rap Monster o Jonhyung no me interesa- se acomodo boca-abajo para intentar dormir otra vez.

-No es una carta de Rap Monster o Jonhyung- le dijo su madre- pero es algo que probablemente te interese.

-De seguro que no me interesa- respondió con molestia- por favor, solo déjame dormir un poco más.

-Además, hay un chico muy atractivo en la puerta que está esperando por ti.

-¿Y cómo es ese chico?- levanto levemente su cabeza.

-Bueno, tiene rasgos coreanos, así que tal vez te interese.

-Si mama, por supuesto, un atractivo coreano viene a buscarme, sobre todo a mí.

-Bueno, no es un coreano, pero si es un chico, dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre algo- se levanta de la cama- pero si quieres le digo al pelirrojo que venga más tarde- la madre toma la cobija y se la arroja a su hija.

-¡¿Dijiste pelirrojo?!- se levanto de un salto.

-Vaya, ya sea como sacarte de la cama a la próxima.

-No juegues mama, ¿si hay alguien afuera?- la miro con molestia

-Claro que si hija, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Deja que entre, iré en un momento- la joven corrió al baño y se metió a una ducha rápida.

-Lo que tu digas- la madre salió del cuarto y se fue a la puerta- Pasa, seguro que se tarda un rato para salir de su "cueva".

-Muchas gracias- dijo un pelirrojo en la entrada mientras hacia una reverencia- con permiso- el joven entro, se saco los zapatos y paso a la sala que le dirigía la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Quieres agua o una taza de té, o quizá café?- le pregunto la mujer con amabilidad.

-Agua estaría bien- respondió el joven.

-Toma asiento por favor, no te molestes en esperarla parado.

-Gracias- el joven se sentó sobre un sofá individual de color purpura.

-Aquí tienes- la dio un vaso con agua- si me disculpas, tengo que hacer limpieza, si necesitas algo no dudes en ir a la cocina y pedirlo.

-Muchas gracias- volvió a responder el joven, ya que no tenía mucho que decir.

La madre se dirige a la cocina y comienza a limpiar lo que ya había ensuciado para el desayuno, al cabo de unos minuto se escucho que tocaron la puerta, como la madre se encontraba lavando los traste tuvo que secarse las manos e ir a atender la puerta. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente. Ante esta estaban dos jóvenes, una chica de cabello color azul cielo con un corto que llegaba hasta su cuello, la tez pálida y los ojos color esmeralda, el otro era un joven de cabello blanco y tez morena.

-Buenos días K´- dijo la mujer un tanto extrañada al ver a ambos jóvenes- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Buenos días señora Diamond- contesta el joven amablemente- no es nada malo, es solo que Candy a olvidado algo en su cuarto por lo que entendí- le revolvió el cabello a la chica.

-Suele suceder, ¿está bien?- la joven se molesto un poco.

-No hay por qué molestarse cariño- le dice la mujer- tienes toda la razón, suele pasar- le dirige una sonrisa- pasen o si no se congelaran afuera.

-Gracias- dijo K´ con amabilidad y pasó justo detrás de la chica llamada Candy.

-Vuelvo en un momento, no te desesperes por favor- le dice la chica mientras se iba a una de las habitaciones, justo la que estaba frente de la de Kula.

-Toma asiento K´, estoy segura que se tardara un rato.

-Gracias señora Diamond- le respondió el joven haciendo una reverencia de respeto- ¿Kula aun no despierta?- pregunto con algo de interés, aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Oh vaya- la madre se cubrió los ojos- tu siempre preocupándote por mis hijas K´, esa niña se puede pasar todo el día en cama si se lo propone, pero le ha salido un plan con este muchacho que la está esperando- le dijo mientras hacia un señalamiento a donde se encontraba Iori.

-¿Iori?- expreso el chico que estaba en la entrada.

-¿K´?- fue lo único que expreso mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a donde estaba el otro.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo- expreso la madre- nunca me hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos se conocieran

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Vine por Kula- le respondió desviando la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo… yo estoy aquí por Candy.

-¿Candy?

-Listo- apareció la joven de cabello corto, seguida por Kula.

-Bien, hay que irnos- le dijo K´, aunque no se movió por ver la expresión de Iori al ver a ambas chicas.

-…- no dijo nada, se quedo mirando a ambas un tanto consternado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Iori?- le pregunto Kula.

-N-nada- le respondió un tanto serio mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos- anuncio K´- nos vemos luego- se despidió.

-Adiós- se despidió Candy de todos los presentes.

-¿Harás algo ahorita?- le pregunto Iori con seriedad después de que se quedaron solos.

-No… ¿Por qué?

-¿Aun no desayunas?

-Para nada, literalmente me acabo de despertar.

-¿Te gustaría salir a desayunar conmigo?

-¿Enserio?- se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza- I-iré a pedirle permiso a mi mama.

-Está bien, te espero.

Kula se va a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre haciendo el aseo del hogar, entro y se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa, se quedo un rato mirando a donde su madre esperando a que esta volteara, hasta que lo hizo.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- le pregunto la madre al verla ahí sentada tan tranquilamente.

-Mama, ¿puedo salir con Iori?

-¿Tan temprano? Bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que estarse encerrado todo el día en casa como suelen hacer tú y tu hermana.

-¿De verdad?- se sintió como si fuera un parasito por el comentario de su madre.

-Anda hija, no hagas esperar a tu novio, vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer.

-N-no es mi novio mama- su rostro enrojeció por completo- ya me voy… vuelvo en un rato- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a donde estaba su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos más tarde cariño- se despidió la madre- no vayas a regresar muy tarde por favor.

-Está bien mama- salió de la cocina, al rato se escucho que cerraron la puerta de la entrada.

 **Pues aquí acaba el capítulo de la semana e.e no fue muy largo como otros pero hice lo que pude. El de la semana entrante sera bastante lo que conocerán jaja espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y pues nada, nos vemos el próximo capítulo mis bellos lectores y lectoras 7v7 Chao!**

 **Canción perteneciente al grupo Shinee 7u7**

 **Los chico mencionados al inicio, Rap Monster y JongHyun, son reales. Pertenecientes a los grupos BTS y Shinee 7u7 ya voy a empezar con mis homosexualidades xDD**

 **Tsuki fuera**

 **Bye-bye**


End file.
